Legacy
by HiddenInTheTardis
Summary: The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. But all was far from well. Albus Potter's story. At Nerimon's suggestion.
1. One: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and all characters and events therein are the property of JK Rowling and I claim no ownership of these. This chapter is based on the Deathly Hallows epilogue and does take some lines of dialogue from this. No copyright qualms intended.

This is my first Harry Potter fic, I'm quite excited about it! I took an idea from a video by Youtuber Nerimon and will be incorporating this idea into the story. Hope you enjoy.

One: New beginnings.

_Albus Severus Potter crept down the dark, dank corridor, his bare feet padding softly on the icy cold stone. He pulled his dressing gown closer around himself, and tried to peer further ahead through the darkness. The blackness seemed to shroud him like a cloak, and he could make out nothing in front of him, nothing around him. He reached to his pocket for his wand, but it wasn't there. He began to panic. He distinctly remembered buying it in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, and since then he had never been without it – even if he couldn't use it yet._

"_Hello?" he called out, but his words were swallowed up by the darkness, not projecting more than a foot in front of him. But he could hear another noise now, from somewhere in front of him, somewhere out in the dark. The blackness all but engulfed him now, a thick freezing fog that stuck in his throat as he recognized the sound as the voice that had been haunting him for months. The low, angry voice that always called to him..._

"_Let... me... out..."_

Albus screamed, and his voice was suddenly piercing and true, cutting through the darkness like a knife through butter, and the black was bleeding away, taking the haunting voice with it, and the flickering light of a candle revealed his mother's concerned face.

He flung his arms around her shoulders, sobbing a little. He kept his eyes wide open – to close his eyes would mean bringing back the blackness, so he trained his gaze on the flickering candle behind his mother. He felt his mother's hand smoothing over his hair, and heard her murmuring in a calming tone.

"Mum," he whimpered, glad his brother couldn't hear his tearful voice, "It happened again. I heard it again."

"I know, I'm sorry sweetheart," his mother whispered, gently manoeuvring Albus back into his bed and under the covers. "I know it's scary."

Albus took a few moments to calm his breathing and will his tears away. Eventually he met her eyes, but couldn't force a smile. "I'm scared, mum."

His mother pushed his messy hair away from his forehead. "You're just nervous about tomorrow. You have these dreams and then you wake up in the morning, when the sun's shining, and everything's okay again."

Albus took a deep breath and nodded. He _was_ nervous about tomorrow. Maybe that had made the dream seem more real...

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling the covers closer around himself. He checked briefly under his pillow to find that his wand was exactly where he'd left it. He yawned widely. "Everything'll be okay tomorrow," he said, more to himself than his mother.

His mother smiled down at him, kissed his forehead and left a few minutes later, leaving the candle on Albus' bedside table. Albus stared wide-eyed at the flickering flame. He did not go back to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Three hours later, Albus dragged himself out of his bed and plodded downstairs to the kitchen. He plonked himself down in his seat at the table, unaware of the mayhem occurring around him. His sister, Lily, was chasing Albus' owl around the room, trying to get him into his cage. James was stuffing his pockets with as many of his Uncle George's joke products as he possibly could, and their mother was ignoring the hissing kettle in favour of yelling at their uncle Ron, whose head was glaring at her from the fireplace.

"How would I know if your car's supposed to make that noise, Ron? We're running late, I can't find James' tie and Tabby's trying to murder Percy!"

Albus glanced out of the window to see Lily's cat, Tabby, chasing James' owl (James had called it Percy purely to irritate his uncle). Percy seemed to be unafraid of Tabby, and kept swooping down over the aggravated cat.

Albus looked up as his dad entered the room in the middle of the argument. The appearance of his father seemed to calm everything down instantly. He took the cage off Lily and deftly caught Albus' owl mid-flight, turned off the kettle and opened the window to let Percy swoop inside.

"Your car is fine, Ron; your dad checked it yesterday. We'll see you at the station."

He turned to his wife and smiled, holding up James' Gryffindor tie with a flourish. "On the bookshelf in the living room. You make the tea, I'll do the breakfast." He kissed her briefly, James loudly announcing his disapproval, and everyone in the room settled down. Soon they were all enjoying bacon and eggs.

"Have you got everything you need?" Albus' father asked him.

Albus nodded, wishing he wasn't so tired.

"Got your wand?"

Albus quickly checked his dressing gown pocket, and nodded again, yawning.

His dad seemed to observe him in a concerned way, but Albus wasn't too bothered. It was all happening this morning – his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked over at his brother, who was helping himself to his fourth rasher of bacon. James had started the school the previous year, and had been providing helpful tips for the past few days – _be sure to greet Peeves with a firm handshake, watch out for the black hole on the stairway to the Astronomy tower, lock the windows at night or the Devil's Snare will get in and choke you..._ Albus was fairly sure that his brother was winding him up.

Yep. Fairly sure.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus stared out of the window of the car, all tiredness forgotten, all dreams pushed firmly to the back of his mind. _This_ was all that mattered. He was _finally_ going to Hogwarts. He could see Kings Cross Station, all the muggles busily going about their business, completely unaware of the shiny scarlet steam engine waiting to whisk hundreds of young witches and wizards away to the chilly hills of the highlands.

They parked, and Albus quickly fell out of the car. He tried to help his father lug his trunk and cage onto a trolley, but his hands were shaking. He was so nervous. What if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?

He whispered to his brother as they headed to the station barrier. "How do you get put in Gryffindor?" he asked anxiously.

James grinned, obviously sensing an opportunity. "Oh, there's no way to tell. The Sorting Hat _knows_ where you should be. Maybe it'll put you in Slytherin."

Albus stared at his brother wide-eyed, nearly knocking a muggle lady over with his trolley.

"What? No one in our family's a Slytherin!"

"Maybe that's where you're supposed to be, Al."

Albus glared at his brother. "I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James!" their mother warned.

"He might be," James grinned, before confidently darting through the barrier, disappearing onto the platform.

Albus turned to his parents. "Promise you'll write to me?"

"Of course we will, as often as you want," his mother assured him.

They all went through the barrier together. Albus cringed, but suddenly found himself on a busy platform next to the famous Hogwarts Express. Steam was pouring from the train, and Albus was suddenly reminded of his dream, searching in vain for familiar faces. He listened for the voices of his friends, but couldn't hear them. He turned to his mother.

"We'll find them," she told him.

They made their way through the crowds, and eventually he saw the familiar face of his cousin, Rose, chattering excitedly at her mother. Albus pushed his trolley towards them, grinning in relief. There was his Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo. James hurried off to find his friends. Albus left the trolley to his dad, and turned to Rose.

"It's really happening. We're finally going!" she squealed.

Albus just grinned, feeling slightly sick. He could hear Lily and Hugo talking near their parents.

"...and his head was _almost_ cut all the way off!" his sister was saying animatedly.

"But we might not be in Gryffindor. We've got two whole _years_ to go; what if we do something really bad and end up in Slytherin?" Hugo was wondering. Albus listened keenly for the adults' response to this.

His uncle Ron spoke up. "Well, if you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure."

"_Ron_!" Hermione scolded.

Lily and Hugo laughed at this, but Albus shared a nervous glance with Rose. He looked up at his dad, who was staring across the platform. Albus followed his gaze, and saw a couple saying farewell to their blond son. He overheard his dad and his uncle mentioning this to be 'Scorpius Malfoy.' Albus made a mental note of the name and turned to his brother, who had just rushed over.

"Teddy was snogging Victoire! I saw them!"

Albus rolled his eyes, and checked his pocket for the hundredth time. His wand was still securely there.

The whistle blew a moment later, and they all headed towards the train. Albus trailed behind, still concerned. He pulled on his dad's arm.

"Dad... what if I _am_ put in Slytherin?"

His dad smiled reassuringly down at him.

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_-"

"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

Albus blinked, absorbing this information. The Sorting Hat would let him choose? How could that work? Wouldn't _everyone _want to be in Gryffindor?

Albus clambered clumsily onto the train, and found his way into the same carriage as Rose and James, past a crowd of students who all seemed to be staring at his father. He leaned out of the window as the whistle sounded once more, and with a mighty jolt the Hogwarts Express set off from Platform 9 ¾. He waved frantically at his dad, who waved back, slowly fading back into the distance, his slightly worried expression the last thing that Albus saw before James closed the window.

"Right!" James stood up and headed to the carriage door. "I'm off; I'm not sitting with two first years for the whole trip. No offence," he said to Rose, before disappearing off to find his friends.

Albus watched him leave, and saw several curious faces peering in at them as they passed the carriage.

"Why is everyone staring?" Albus asked Rose.

"They'll all be wondering about your dad," she said simply.

"What about him?" Albus asked, confused.

"Well, he's famous."

"Yeah... I suppose..."

Rose blinked at Albus with obvious annoyance. "Have you not read 'Hogwarts – A History, Vol. 2'?"

It was Albus' turn to be annoyed. "No. Why would I spend my summer reading? I'll learn it all at school anyway."

Rose sighed, a photocopy of her mother. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough."

A commotion flared up in the corridor, and the door suddenly opened and a boy rushed in, closing the door in a hurry and shouting through the pane: "I've told you already! It wasn't my ferret! NOT MY FERRET! He's INNOCENT!"

The boy sat down next to Rose with an exhausted _huff_, and looked up at Albus.

"What happened?" Albus asked, intrigued.

"My ferret bit the lady with the sweets trolley and stole a pumpkin pasty," the boy mumbled.

Albus grinned.

"So much for 'innocent,'" Rose muttered.

The boy turned to her, made a clicking noise with his tongue, and a dark fluffy ferret appeared from behind his neck and squeaked at Rose. Rose squeaked herself, and moved away from the rodent.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite," the boy grinned.

"You just _said_ he bit the trolley lady!" she retorted.

The boy turned back to Albus, still grinning. He had scruffy dark hair and eyes that twinkled with mischief. He held out his hand to Albus.

"Dorian Davies," he introduced himself.

Albus shook his hand, feeling that this was oddly formal. "Al Potter."

"Potter?" Dorian's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Awesome." He turned to Rose, and offered his hand. Rose looked like she thought his hand was as likely to bite her as the ferret was, so he awkwardly returned his hand to his lap.

The door opened a moment later, and Dorian entered the carriage _again_. What?

He sat down next to Albus, opposite the first Dorian. "Was it Toby making all that ruckus?"

Dorian One beamed. "Yep, he's making his mark already."

"Literally!"

They both chuckled. Albus just stared. "There's two of you," he joked.

Dorian Two turned to face him and grinned, offering his hand. "Dathan Davies," he introduced.

Albus shook the twin's hand, and eyed Rose as Dathan held out his hand to her. Rose gingerly shook it, but squealed again as a small toad suddenly hopped its way out of Dathan's shirt pocket.

Rose stood, unnerved, and left the carriage, muttering something about changing into her robes. Dorian sprawled out on the seat, and fished a few chocolate frog packets from his pockets. He passed one to his brother and one to Albus.

"Thanks," said Albus, liking the twins already.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Dathan asked, ripping into his chocolate.

"I heard there's a dragon guarding every common room, and if you don't get the password right it burns your hair off," Dorian enthused.

"I doubt it," Albus reasoned through a mouthful of chocolate. "They wouldn't fit dragons _inside_ the school."

"You don't _know_ that," Dathan insisted.

"Hey, isn't this your dad?" Dorian was holding up his chocolate frog card.

"Y... yeah," Albus frowned. He'd never seen his dad on a card before. Maybe he really _was_ that famous.

"What? Are you a Potter?" Dathan turned to stare at Albus.

"Yeah, Al Potter," Albus repeated.

Dathan's eyes were wide and excited. "That's so cool! What's your dad like?"

"He's... um... he's great," Albus stumbled. Everyone apparently knew his dad's whole story. It made him a bit uncomfortable. He knew nothing about any of these students. It felt like they were cheating. "W-what house do you want to be in?" he tried to change the subject.

Dorian shrugged. "Our mum and dad were Hufflepuffs. They say we're too... what's the word they use?"

"Destructive," Dathan offered.

"Yeah, destructive, to be Hufflepuffs. But we're not _that_ bad," Dorian finished. "Wherever is fine. I bet you want to be a lion like your dad."

"Fingers crossed," Albus tried to sound casual. It was still eating him alive. Would the Sorting Hat be reasonable?

"I bet you are," Dathan assured. "Although, you're kind of quiet. You might be a Hufflepuff."

"I'm not quiet," Albus objected. "You haven't let me get two words in yet!"

The twins stared at him, and suddenly burst out laughing. Albus couldn't help but laugh too. This was going to be an interesting year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few hours later, the train pulled up at a small station in what seemed to be a little village. It was too dark to see much, but Albus could see lines of quaint little houses, windows glowing invitingly.

Albus stood in his robes, his hand on his wand, waiting with the twins and Rose – who had reluctantly rejoined them once Dorian and Dathan promised to keep their pets under control. The doors finally opened, and a voice was heard echoing over a speaker:

"Welcome, Hogwarts students. Please leave your luggage on the train and make your way onto the platform."

There was a hustle and bustle as everyone tried to leave the carriage at the same moment. Albus stumbled and accidentally stomped on someone's foot. The foot's owner turned to look at the offender. The foot belonged to a pale, blond haired boy. Albus recognized him at once.

"Sorry, I tripped," he rushed.

Scorpius Malfoy regarded him with a cold expression, but his response was surprisingly tepid.

"No harm done," he said, straightening his robes. He frowned a little as Albus continued to stare at him. "Do I know you?"

Albus just shook his head. Was he supposed to know Scorpius? Did Scorpius know him? It seemed odd that his father would be talking about this boy to Uncle Ron; maybe there was some history with Scorpius' family?

Scorpius shrugged. "Good luck at the Sorting," he offered in a bored tone, before turning away and disappearing into the crowd on the platform.

Rose stepped up next to Albus. "That's Draco Malfoy's son," she whispered.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Albus whispered.

Rose glared at Albus. "Seriously, do you not talk to your parents at _all_?"

Albus glared back at Rose. He _did_ talk to his parents, but they talked about Quidditch, and Hogwarts, and how long his hair should be before they cut it. They had talked about the old dark days, and the battle, but there'd been no mention of a Draco Malfoy. Was he important?

A loud call broke Albus from his thoughts. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Albus recognized Hagrid's voice, and turned gratefully towards him. Hagrid had visited the Potter family many times, and it was nice to see a familiar adult.

"Alrigh' there, Albus? Rose?" Hagrid called.

Albus grinned, and Rose waved. The twins looked up at the half-giant in awe. All the first years gathered around Hagrid and his lamplight.

"Everyone 'ere? Righ', this way, follow me!"

Hagrid led the group away from the platform and through the trees that surrounded them. Albus began to feel panicky as the darkness swarmed around him. Just like his dream... it was just like his dream... would he hear the voice again? He kept a firm grip on his wand, and stepped closer to Rose.

"You okay?" Dorian asked, concerned. "You look a bit green."

Albus tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but couldn't form an answer. He wasn't okay... he wasn't...

"And 'ere you go, 'ere's your first sight o' Hogwarts."

All the fear and the panic drained from Albus with startling speed as he laid eyes on his school. A spectacular, ancient castle perched on a high mountain, on the far side of a vast, dark lake. Albus couldn't help but smile. He was finally here.

Hagrid led all the first years down to the water's edge, and clambered into one of a long line of little boats.

"Four to a boat, everyone in!"

Albus climbed into one of the boats after Rose and the twins. He saw Scorpius, a few boats over, sitting with a straight back, chatting calmly with the students sharing his boat.

Hagrid hollered loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Righ', 'ere we go! Forward!"

And the boats took off from the shore, towards the castle.

Albus tried to take in the whole view and preserve the image in his mind. Seven years. Seven years at this amazing place!

He just couldn't wait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	2. Two: The Sorting

Two: The Sorting

Albus and the others made their way through into the enormous Entrance Hall. Albus stared, wide-eyed at his surroundings, trying to take everything in at once. Paintings covered every possible space on the ancient stone walls, all the figures smiling down welcomingly at the first years. The sound of the bustling excitement of hundreds of children could be heard from somewhere further in the castle.

A tall, dark-haired wizard dressed in simple, elegant robes made his way over to them. He smiled at them, his eyes dancing in the light of a thousand candles mounted between the paintings.

"That's Professor Spence, the Deputy Headmaster," Rose whispered to Albus.

Albus may not have read 'Hogwarts – A History Vol.2' but he knew Professor Spence, as he had written Albus' acceptance letter that summer. But Albus had to admit, this wasn't what he had been expecting.

"He's a bit young, isn't he?" he hissed to his cousin.

"He's the youngest Deputy Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had," Rose informed him. "He's supposed to have revolutionised Potions classes."

Albus groaned. He had inherited his father's aversion to potion-making.

Professor Spence held up a hand to get the children's attention, and everyone quietened down.

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts," he said warmly. "I'm sure you're all ready for something to eat, but before the banquet, you must be Sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Throughout the year, you will win house points for moments of brilliance, and lose points for rule-breaking. The house with the most points at the end of the year will have the honour of winning the House Cup."

A buzz of excitement spread through the children. Professor Spence smiled again. "If you will wait here for a moment, I'll be back when we're ready for you." He turned, his robes swirling behind him as he disappeared back through a large wooden door.

"I heard the Sorting Hat can read your mind!" Dorian said eagerly.

"I heard it projects all your secrets onto the wall so everyone can see!" Dathan added.

Albus wasn't listening. He was scanning the crowd for a flash of blonde hair. He saw Scorpius not too far away, and edged over, trying to be inconspicuous. He wanted to know who he was, and why his dad and his uncle had been talking about him. Scorpius looked over and saw Albus next to him. He raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"What do you want?"

Albus frowned. Was he that obvious? "Nothing!" he protested.

Scorpius turned to look at him properly. "I meant, what do you want to be Sorted as?"

"Oh." Albus felt a bit of a blush rising on his cheeks at his mistake. "Gryffindor, like my mum and dad. And my brother. What about you?"

Scorpius shrugged noncommittally. "Slytherin, I guess, like my parents. Although Ravenclaw would be alright, I suppose." He looked at Albus appraisingly. "Gryffindor, then? What's your name?"

Albus felt he shouldn't tell Scorpius his name, but he reasoned that it didn't particularly matter; he would know at the Sorting anyway. Taking a lesson from the twins, Albus offered his hand to Scorpius. "Al Potter."

Scorpius' eyes flashed briefly. He obviously knew who Albus was. He glanced down at Albus' hand, debating, then shook it, a small smile fighting on his lips. "Potter, eh? Scorpius Malfoy. My father's told me all about your family. Somewhat of a legend, your father, isn't he?"

Albus tried not to grin too widely. "Yeah, I suppose he is."

"Hell of a lot to live up to," Scorpius added absently.

Albus didn't have time to react to that. Professor Spence came back into the Entrance Hall, and beckoned them to the doorway. "This way, everyone. In an orderly line, please."

Scorpius straightened his tie and casually ran a hand through his hair. "Best of luck, Potter. Maybe I'll see you in Slytherin."

"You seem pretty sure you'll get the house you want," Albus mumbled.

Scorpius smirked, and made his way into the line. Everyone made their way towards the Great Hall, and Rose grabbed Albus by the arm and pulled him into the line in front of her. The twins were whispering excitedly in front of him, and Albus could see Dorian's pet ferret wrapped around the back of his owner's neck, looking around with interest.

Albus knew what to expect in the Great Hall, having being told all about Hogwarts Castle by his family, but he was taken by surprise by the magnificence of it all. For long tables for four noble houses, with hundreds of expectant faces watching them pile in. Overhead, thousands of candles floated under a canopy of stars. They headed over to the far side of the room, where the staff were seated at a table of their own. But Albus didn't see any of the grown ups – he was looking at the stool sat ominously alone in front of them, with a tatty, frayed wizard's hat sat upon it.

The Sorting Hat.

As they all gathered around, the Sorting Hat twitched into life, and seemed to yawn. Then, as the whole room sat silently awaiting the ceremony. The hat sighed, and began to sing:

_At times it's difficult to know _

_Just who you want to be,_

_But don't you fret; your future here_

_Depends largely on me._

_I'll find your darkest secrets and_

_Your hidden, morbid fears_

_So I'll know where best to put you_

_For the next seven years._

_For noble houses await you,_

_I have to find your place,_

_To learn what values you hold dear,_

_Which virtues you embrace._

_Perhaps you are a Hufflepuff,_

_The fairest of them all,_

_Or maybe to wise Ravenclaw_

_You hear the mystic call._

_You could well be a Slytherin_

_And value true ambition,_

_Or Gryffindor if bold and brave_

_Is your disposition._

_So come up here; no time to waste!_

_I always get it right._

_Just let me rest upon your head,_

_I promise not to bite!_

The whole room bust into applause as the hat finished its song. Albus tried to control his breathing. Would the hat see the dreams he had been having? What if it saw how scared he was of the voice he'd been hearing in those nightmares? Would he be sent back home, too afraid and cowardly to be at Hogwarts at all, let alone in Gryffindor house?

Professor Spence rolled out a long parchment, and cleared his throat. "When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. We'll start with Ashton, Lola."

A short girl with a long plait stepped nervously forward, took the hat from the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head. A brief moment later, the hat announced:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Every student at one of the long tables applauded, and Lola went to join what Albus could only assume where her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Badely, Luke."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another round of applause as Luke joined his new house at their table.

"Cromwell, Alice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another cheer as pale, mousy-haired Alice went to sit with her fellow lions.

"Davies, Dathan."

Dathan grinned excitedly. "I wanna be Gryffindor!" he whispered to Albus. "See you there," he said confidently, and rushed over to sit on the stool, nearly knocking it over in his haste. He pulled the hat down over his messy hair and waited eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dathan punched the air in his excitement, and hurried to pass the hat to his brother before heading to join the applauding Gryffindors. Albus could see James, a few seats away from Dathan, grining and cheering. Dorian grinned just like his brother, and rushed up to the stool.

"Um... yes, Davies, Dorian," Professor Spence announced.

Dorian waited excitedly, grinning at his brother. The hat took a moment, then announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus stared in shock between the twins. They looked just as surprised as he was. Dorian looked up at Professor Spence, as if to check if there had been a mistake, but the wizard just nodded encouragingly, gesturing towards the Slytherin table. Dorian slowly took the hat off his head, and went to sit with the cheering Slytherins. Albus watched Dathan watch his brother sit at the next table along. Dorian turned round to look at his brother, who gave him what Albus assumed was supposed to be an enthusiastic thumbs up, but Dathan barely managed a smile in response.

Ravenclaw, another Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, Gyrffindors, Hufflepuffs were all sorted and sat down.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius calmly headed to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus noticed a small smile on Scorpius' lips as the Slytherin hopped down off the stool. He met Albus' gaze and nodded briefly before heading to his table, sitting down opposite Dorian.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus felt his heart hit his throat, and he stumbled forward towards the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head with shaking hands. It was heavier than he was expecting.

"Hello there," he heard the hat whisper in his ear. "Worried about bad dreams, are we? Not to worry, you'll soon sort that out. GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus felt his ears ringing as he pulled the hat off his head, and felt the stupid grin on his face as he went to sit down near Dathan at the Gryffindor table.

A few more were sorted, and Rose was the last first year standing. She nervously looked round at the four full tables, and then her name was finally called. She stepped slowly over to the stool, sat down and...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus felt his heart sink a little. He really wanted his cousin in Gryffindor with him, but he knew that she'd inherited her mother's brains – she would be right at home in Ravenclaw. Rose grinned at Albus, and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table next to Victoire, who had shuffled up to make room for her.

Professor Spence rolled up his parchment and took the stool and hat away. A regal-looking older wizard stood from the staff table, and addressed all four tables with a warm smile. Albus knew this was his headmaster, Professor Benjamin Commonwealth. He'd heard great things about this man, from his brother, his cousins, and his father, who had been the one to find the old man and convince him to take the late Professor McGonagall's place as Head. Albus was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Welcome, one and all. I'm not one for pomp and ceremony, so please, enjoy your meal!"

Albus was shocked to find the empty plates on the table suddenly filled with food, every possible food he could wish for. He eagerly reached for roast chicken and potatoes.

"I wonder why Dorian was put in Slytherin," Dathan asked him over the table after a few moments.

Albus hadn't been sure whether to mention it or not. "Don't know. You're both so much alike."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dathan said absently, biting into a cob of corn.

They all enjoyed a lovely meal, but halfway through dessert, James called across the table. "Has anyone seen Nick?"

"Nearly Headless Nick? No I haven't."

"I haven't seen him."

"I wonder where he is."

The subject seemed to spread across the room, as one by one the students noticed that they had yet to be visited by the house ghosts. They all waited expectantly, but soon all the plates were cleared, and Albus and Dathan were following their Gryffindor Prefects out of the Great Hall, and still no sign of the ghosts.

"This way, follow me, please," a tall blonde boy called Timothy Jakes was calling to the younger Gryffindors. They all made their way up staircases, avoiding missing steps and the occasional trapdoor. A second year made his way to the front of the procession and tugged on Timothy's sleeve.

"Where's Sir Nicholas?"

"Oh... he's probably dealing with Peeves. I think all the ghosts were holding a council about him. Don't worry, I'm sure the first years will see them soon enough."

They all stopped outside of an ancient painting of a large, cheerful woman who beamed down at them.

"Aw, newbies! I swear, they get smaller every year!"

"Seems that way, doesn't it? Grindylow," Timothy said to her.

"In you go, everyone. Nighty night!" The Fat Lady's portrait moved aside to reveal a passageway, hidden from plain sight and heading straight into the wall. Timothy and the older children entered, and Albus and Dathan followed behind with the other first years. Inside they found the Gryffindor common room, and as soon as Albus saw it, he loved it. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't elaborate, but it was comfortable, warm and inviting, everything he could hope for.

There wasn't too long to explore though. No sooner had they got into the room then Timothy was ushering them all off to bed.

"To your dorms straight away, if you don't mind. Plenty of time to explore this weekend before lessons start on Monday. Get a good night's sleep everyone. First years, your things should already be in your rooms."

Albus, Dathan and three other boys made their way up the staircase they were directed to till they found a plaque announcing "First Year Boys." Inside the room, Albus found it to be just as James had described to him – five four-poster beds and a fireplace to keep them warm. Albus found his belongings at the foot of one of the beds, and quickly changed to his pyjamas. He noticed his owl's cage was empty, and figured his owl, Sparkie, must have gone to the Owlery.

Before getting into bed, Albus quickly checked outside the window. There was no Devil's Snare to be seen anywhere. He sighed, and tucked himself under the covers. He knew James had been lying.

Now all he had to do was hope he wasn't haunted by the blackness, by the voice, that haunting voice...

"Potter!"

Albus sat upright in shock. He'd almost been asleep, but now a figure was perched on the end of his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and Dathan came into focus.

"So..." Dathan leaned in conspirationally, his eyes sparkling. "How do we get my brother out of Slytherin?"


	3. Three: Dungeon Troll

Three: Dungeon Troll

"I really don't think you can change your house once the Sorting Hat sorts you," Albus mused as he bit into his toast the next morning. The Great Hall was only about half-full, as the boys had slept in and were a little late to breakfast.

"There must be something we can do," Dathan insisted. "It was obviously a mistake."

"Have you seen him yet this morning?" asked Alfie Thomas, a curly-haired boy from their dorm.

"Nope," Dathan muttered, scanning the Slytherin table for the tenth time.

James appeared through the doorway and made his way along the Gryffindor table with his friends. Albus tried to catch his eye, but James was pointedly ignoring his little brother. Albus looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Rose stand up and head over towards them. She sat down opposite Albus, her goblet of pumpkin juice still in hand. She was beaming widely.

"I LOVE Ravenclaw!" she gushed. Everyone is so nice! And our common room is in the highest tower – I can see all the way to Hogsmeade!"

"That's great, Rose," Albus smiled.

Rose noticed Dathan looking past her towards the Slytherin table again. "Is everything okay?"

Dathan grunted absently, still staring across the room.

"Do you know if someone can be re-sorted after the Sorting Ceremony?" Albus asked her.

Rose frowned, taking a sip of her drink. "I doubt it. I've not heard of anything like that at all. Why?"

"Dathan's brother was stuck in Slytherin," Alfie told her.

"Oh, yeah, I saw that," Rose smiled sympathetically. "Maybe he'll be happy there."

"Oh sure," Dathan grumbled, resting his arms on the table and his chin on his arms. The house of the snakes! You-Know-Who's house!"

"My dad says there's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin," Albus informed him. "It's all about character. Just because one evil wizard came out of Slytherin doesn't mean that all the others are evil."

"And what would your dad know?!" Dathan snapped.

"I think my dad knows enough about Voldemort and dark wizards!" Albus hissed, sitting straighter in his chair. He may not know everything about his dad's past, but he sure as hell knew he defeated the wickedest wizard of all time, not to mention apprehending the country's worst wizarding offenders for the best part of the last twenty years!

Dathan seemed to realise what he'd said, and had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry, Al. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just..." Dathan slouched back in his chair with a huff. "... he can't be in Slytherin. He just can't. We need to think up a rescue mission!"

At that moment, another entourage of students entered the Hall, mainly Slytherins from the look of their robes. Albus stared at what he saw.

Dathan's brother Dorian was there amongst the group, laughing and joking with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. He seemed perfectly happy, not in need of rescue at all. Albus looked warily at Dathan, who seemed to be in shock at the sight of his brother blending in so well with the Slytherins.

"He doesn't really look that bothered," Rose noted.

Dorian looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw the group watching him with interest. He separated from his housemates and headed over to greet them.

"Hiya," he said cheerfully to his brother. Dathan stood up in his place.

"How is it? Is it horrid? We're working on a plan, don't you worry. We'll talk to Professor Commonwealth if we have to-"

"Dath, it's not that bad," Dorian insisted awkwardly. He looked over his shoulder towards his table. "Most of them are really nice. A bit stuck up, but, you know..." he trailed off. "How's Gryffindor?"

"Brilliant," Dathan said blandly. "Would be better if you were here too, though."

Dorian shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "I know, that would have been great. Same dorm as a Potter." He grinned at Albus, who offered a faltering smile in return. "But seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The twins seemed to share some silent conversation for a few moments, before Dathan sat back down, taking another slice of toast. "Will you at least eat breakfast with us?"

Dorian's face fell slightly. "Er..." he looked back over his shoulder at Scorpius, who was obviously saving a seat for him at the Slytherin table. "...better not. First day and all, I wanna make friends."

Dathan's shoulders sank, and he threw his toast back onto his plate. "Right."

Dorian looked at his brother with conflicted eyes. "But we're still on for later, yeah? After lights out?"

Interest sparked in Dathan's eyes, and a small smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah. Where shall we meet? Where is your common room?"

"Oh... it's in the dungeons. I don't think you'd find it," Dorian said absently. Let's just meet in the Entrance Hall. I'll wait behind that statue on the left. See you then." With that, he strolled back to his fellow Slytherins.

"Seems like he doesn't need rescuing after all," Albus commented after a few moments of silence.

"Apparently not," Rose agreed.

Dathan crossed his arms. "You're not buying that, are you? It's a call for help! I'll get him out of there, if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Rose rolled her eyes, and stood up to leave. "We're all supposed to go back to our common rooms when we've finished breakfast," she told the boys. "We're going to meet our Heads of Houses." She pulled out an envelope from her robes, and passed it to Albus. "You missed the owl post. It was amazing! A hundred owls swooping overhead! Anyway, this came for you. See you soon." Rose headed away, out of the Hall.

Albus turned the letter over in his hands. He recognised the writing on the envelope straight away – it was from his father. He tore the letter open.

_My dear Albus,_

_ I'm so proud of you, finally going to Hogwarts. I know you've been waiting for this day for such a long time, and I'm sure you'll have the most amazing adventures._

_I know you're scared, son, but you are stronger and braver than you know. _

Albus frowned. Had his mother told his father about the dreams? She had promised she wouldn't.

_Try not to worry too much, have fun and make good friends. The term will go quicker than you expect. See you at Christmas._

_Dad._

_P.S. James wrote me yesterday after the Sorting Ceremony and told me you're in Gryffindor. I told you there was nothing to worry about! Congratulations, Albus._

Albus folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned to Dathan, who was now glaring at his abandoned toast. "Rose said we need to go back to the common room," he said, noting that almost everyone from their table had already departed.

"You go ahead," Dathan said quietly. "I'll be along in a bit."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus didn't believe for one minute that Dathan was going back up to the common room. He knew he was planning something to spring his brother from Slytherin. So, instead of heading back upstairs, he hid behind the door to the Great Hall, and waited for Dathan to exit. As it was the first day back, and only the first years were to return to meet their Heads, the school was rather busy, and students swarmed the corridors, rushing to catch up with friends, find mislaid luggage or get a head start on their work for the term. It would be fairly easy for Albus to follow Dathan without being spotted, to find out what his plan was, and if necessary, to stop his new friend from making a mistake.

After a few minutes, Dathan appeared, and slumped off down the corridor, hands in his pockets, a carbon copy of his brother. Albus used the cover of a group of sixth year girls to follow Dathan as he made his way down the corridor. He turned right, then left, then went down a staircase. How did he know this place so well? According to Albus' Uncle George, navigating your way round the school was remarkably easy once you got the hang of it, but Albus had the feeling that his Uncles would have had a few tricks up their sleeves while at the school.

Down, down they went, right under the school. Here, the warm carpeted corridors turned to harsh stone, lit only by the occasional lantern. There were no other students down here, no one to hide behind – Albus had to keep his distance and hope that Dathan didn't hear the sound of his footsteps. He heard Dathan's toad croak once, then almost giggled as the noise echoed and amplified around them.

Dathan didn't seem so sure of himself now, as the corridors grew darker, looking less maintained and generally seeming to be abandoned. Albus felt fear rising in his chest as the corridor started to seem remarkably familiar. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand; only a comforting gesture, really, as he knew no spells, but it made him feel better nonetheless.

The cold began to creep into his bones, and Albus got the distinct impression that they were _not_ supposed to be here. The hairs on his neck stood on end as a breathy breeze passed them, and Albus swore he could hear a whispered voice in the air... _LET... ME... OUT..._

A light suddenly flashed in front of him, and Albus yelped in surprise.

"Al?"

Dathan was glaring at him, a light emanating from the end of his wand. _A light spell_, Albus thought with relief. _That's clever_.

"How did you do that?" Albus whispered in a friendly tone, trying to cover his fear.

Dathan was obviously not feeling friendly, or afraid. "Never mind the _lumos_; why are you following me?"

"I... You're looking for the Slytherin common room, aren't you! You're trying to find a way to get in!"

"Maybe I am," Dathan hissed, "but _why_ have you been following me?"

Albus frowned, angry at Dathan's reaction. He was only trying to help! "Well, you asked me for a plan; this is my plan! To follow you! And make sure you don't get eaten by dungeon trolls!"

Dathan glared at him for a long moment, then Albus saw his mouth twitch in the wandlight, and soon he was laughing, and Albus was laughing too.

"Well, thanks for the help," Dathan grinned, stepping closer to Albus and seeming more of his cheerful self, "but I can't find the stupid place. The entrance must be hidden in a wall somewhere."

Albus was about to reply, when he heard the eerie voice again, louder this time. _LET... ME... OUT..._

"Can you hear that?" Dathan had frozen, his eyes darting around the darkness.

Albus nodded, and jumped in horror as an almighty crash came from the darkest end of the corridor. Both boys screamed at the top of their lungs, and ran headlong back down the corridor as fast as they could, tripping on their shoelaces. They only stopped when their feet once again hit carpet, and they could see the Whomping Willow through the large windows of the corridor. They stood, gasping for breath.

"What... do you think... _that_ was?" Dathan panted.

"Maybe... dungeon troll?" Albus suggested, trying to calm his racing heart.

"No... no such thing," Dathan disagreed, muttering something to end the light from his wand and pocketing it.

"Oh, really?" Albus challenged with a shaky grin as they headed back towards their common room at a more reasonable pace. "You just ask my dad."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus and Dathan were the last of the first years by far to reach the common room. The small crowd of first years, along with Timothy Jakes, the Prefect, were all gathered around the fire, where stood the Head of Gryffindor and the School's leading Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom. Albus grinned sheepishly at his dad's friend as he and Dathan discreetly joined the back of the group, and listened to the explanation of the rules and the general day-to-day running of the school.

When the group was dismissed, Albus made his way over to Neville, awkward smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm not even going to ask," Neville said, trying not to grin.

"Sorry, we got distracted," Albus apologised.

"Don't worry about it; your dad was far worse when we were kids. And as for your brother, well..." Neville shook his head, his eyes shining. "Just try not to get caught, alright? And don't give me any reason to take House Points from Gryffindor, because I will if I have to."

"No worries, Nev... Professor."

Neville patted him on the shoulder. "Have fun," he said, and headed out to the portrait hole.

No sooner that Neville had gone, Albus scanned the room, looking for his brother. He wasn't there, of course, and so he made his way out into the corridor. By chance, he caught sight of his on a balcony above him, and Albus rushed up the stairs, and grabbed James' sleeve, out of breath for the second time that day. James scowled for a moment for the intrusion, but his face softened a little when he saw his brother's worried face. James urged his friends on ahead and turned to his brother. "Make it quick, we're gonna test Uncle George's waterproof fireworks on the Giant Squid."

Albus leaned in a little to whisper to his big brother. "_What_ are they keeping in the dungeon?"

James made a face. "What? There's nothing in the dungeons. What are you talking about?"

"I was there, we were down there, and there was something there, James," Albus insisted with wide eyes. "It wanted us to let it out!"

James snorted. "There's nothing there, Al, you're imagining things." He turned to follow his friends.

"But there is! We heard it!"

James sighed. "There's nothing there, Albie. And unless you want me to tell Neville that you were in the dungeons _alone without permission_, you better stop bugging me."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	4. Four: A Week of Lessons

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far, and a special thank you to those who have taken a moment to favourite, follow or review.

Four: A Week of Lessons

Albus spent the rest of the weekend exploring the castle, with varying success. He avoided the dungeons like the plague, but found the library and the hospital wing with relative ease. He explored the grounds and discovered the Quidditch Pitch, the Herbology greenhouses and Hagrid's house. He tried valiantly to stay awake past lights out that night, as Dathan had invited him to join him and Dorian in a search for secret passageways, but Albus was so tired that he fell asleep, and Dathan didn't wake him.

When Albus asked Dathan the next morning if they had found any secret passageways, Dathan just smiled knowingly, saying he would have to wait and see.

They awoke bright and early on Monday morning, excited to begin their lessons, their first step to becoming true wizards. They still hadn't seen any of the ghosts yet, a phenomenon that seemed to be puzzling everyone. Even Peeves seemed to be missing.

Their lessons were as interesting as they were varied. Three times a week they had Herbology in the greenhouses, with Neville Longbottom. Albus found it very odd weird to see his dad's friend teaching them and being so serious, but Neville was a very good professor, and when it came to Herbology he certainly knew his stuff.

On Wednesday nights they had Astronomy, where they had to study the celestial bodies through ancient brass telescopes. This was taken by a little old witch called Professor Polaris, who seemed completely obsessed with the cycles of the moon.

History of Magic was supposed to be taught, according to their schedules, by Professor Binns, but this professor never turned up for the lesson. Albus soon learned that he was a ghost, and like the other ghosts, hadn't been seen for days. A trainee professor was brought in to cover, but he was young and nervous, and the class learned nothing from the lesson.

The Charms teacher, Professor Simmons, was middle-aged, long-haired and sharp as a pin, and also happened to be the Head of Slytherin house. His lessons were surprisingly fun, and within the first week most of the class had managed to levitate paper aeroplanes around the room.

Transfiguration was taught by a strict witch by the name of Professor Bishop. She was apparently one of the late Professor McGonagall's favourite students, and imitated her teaching style. She was effective but fair.

Albus had really been looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts, as this had been his father's favourite lesson at school. He waited impatiently at his desk, while the Ravenclaws and his fellow Gryffindors discussed their teacher, who was yet to arrive.

"Victoire said Professor Tudor is an amazing teacher," Rose enthused. "There's nothing she doesn't know about defence."

"I heard two years ago she apprehended three dark wizards and turned them all into mice to feed to her cat!"

"I heard she can lift third years over her head with her bare hands!"

Just then the door opened, and in walked their professor. Albus frowned. Surely there had been a mistake?

A tiny, petite girl with short, shockingly white hair made her way over to the teacher's desk and set down an armful of paperwork. She looked up and smiled at the class, who had all fallen silent. She looked barely older than the seventh years!

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Professor Tudor, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Any questions?"  
An awkward silence ensued, as everyone glanced nervously at each other. Surely this _kid_ couldn't teach them anything?

Rose bravely raised her hand. "Um... why... what... which house were you in, Professor?" she asked politely.

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Professor Tudor announced proudly.

There was a snicker at the back of the room. Professor Tudor looked over, her smile fading. "Something you'd like to share, Ravenclaw?"

A Ravenclaw boy with short dark hair smirked at her. "No offence intended, _Professor_, but are you even old enough to teach us? Were you an Auror or something? My brother's taught me a few spells for defence; I bet I could take you on."

Whispers erupted at the boy's impudence. Professor Tudor eyed him curiously, a smile twitching on her lips. "I doubt it," she said shortly, and turned to write on the chalkboard.

The Ravenclaw boy quietly stood up, and with determination in his eyes, took out his wand and pointed it at the teacher.

"_FLIPENDO!_"

Faster than lightening, Professor Tudor spun around, and blocked the spell. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS_!" She blasted a spell towards the boy, who froze, wide-eyed, unable to move. He fell sideways to the floor with a thud.

The room was deadly silent as Professor Tudor stepped out from behind her desk.

"_Never_ underestimate Hufflepuffs," she told them.

She reached the boy, and muttered a counter-curse. He fell into a more human position, and scrambled to his feet, his ego as bruised as his elbows. He sat down sullenly at his desk.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Professor Tudor stared at him seriously. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Gulliver Casey." He wouldn't meet her eye, choosing to look down at his hands instead.

"Well, Gulliver, that's five points from Ravenclaw for doubting your Professor's abilities."

All the Ravenclaws in the room groaned in annoyance. This close to the start of term, five points could make a big difference.

"However," the Professor continued as she turned back towards her desk, "six points awarded for a particularly impressive Knock-back Jinx."

Albus grinned. He was going to enjoy this class.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Did you see the way she stopped that kid!" Dathan beamed that lunchtime, biting into a turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, she was awesome!" Alfie Thomas agreed. "Don't get on her bad side."

"That Gulliver kid had it coming though," said Alice Cromwell, a mousy-haired girl from their class. "What was he thinking, attacking a teacher?!"

"What have we got next?" Dathan asked, spraying turkey over the table.

Albus looked at his timetable. "Double Potions..." he told his friend.

Dathan's eyes shone excitedly.

"...with the Slytherins."

Dathan's face fell, and he looked across the room at the Slytherin table, where Dorian was sat chatting cheerfully with Scorpius Malfoy and several others. Dorian looked up and caught Dathan's eye, smiling cheerfully at his brother, but Dathan didn't return the smile.

They had barely seen Dorian all week, the twin choosing to spend all his free time with the Slytherins. Potions was the first class they'd had with the Slytherins, and Albus was eager to see how it would turn out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus nervously followed his friends down into the dungeons. He kept his eyes sharp and his wand in hand as they made their way down the twisting stone corridors, carefully following the instructions scrawled on the bottom of their timetables to find their way to their Potions classroom. Albus craned his ears to hear any ominous noise, anything that could be the mysterious voice, but all he heard was the steady _drip, drip, drip_ of a leak and the excited chatter of his friends.

They eventually found the right room, a plaque on the door announcing it to be the Potion Master's Classroom. They waited outside expectantly. There was no sign of the Slytherins or their teacher. They waited for five minutes, before Alice knocked on the door. There was no sound from inside. Alice tentatively turned the doorknob, opened the door and peered in. The room was empty, and all the desks had been pushed and stacked on one side of the room, covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Hey, look at this!" Alfie was pointing at the plaque on the door. The words 'Potion Master's Classroom' were fading, and in their place, in the same messy scrawl as the instructions on their timetable, appeared the words: _Wrong room! Good luck finding us on time!_

"The Slytherins! They wrote on our timetables! I thought the directions were from a professor!" Alfie said, disgusted. "How are we supposed to find the right classroom now?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Gryffindors arrived at the right classroom twenty minutes late and out of breath. The Slytherins were stood around, snickering as the Gryffindors burst into the room. Professor Spence, the Deputy Head, looked up from behind the desk, his normally cheerful face looking rather more stern than usual.

"Ah, found us eventually then?" he said. "Come and sit down, I'd like to start the lesson, if you don't mind."

Everyone started to take their seats, the Slytherins still grinning. Albus was rather surprised to see Dorian go straight to Dathan to sit with his brother. And Albus was even more surprised when Scorpius strolled over to him and gestured to a nearby desk.

"Potter? Want to share?"

Albus glared at him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you kidding? You lot just made us late for a laugh!"

Scorpius shrugged, and sat down at the desk anyway.

"When you are ready, Mr Potter," Professor Spence urged.

Albus looked around to find all the other seats taken. Grumbling to himself, he slid down into the seat next to Scorpius.

Professor Spence got to his feet. "I'm afraid, since we have to start this lesson nearly half an hour late, we don't have time to make your first potion today."

A muttered complaint spread across the room. The Professor's face softened a little. "But I can hardly blame you for getting lost in the labyrinth down here, especially on your first visit. Maybe next time, give yourself a bit longer to get here. For now, I think it would be useful for you to familiarise yourselves with some common potions ingredients." He waved his wand, and several bottles and bags appeared on each desk. "Get out your potions books and see if you can identify these ingredients."

There was a rustling of book bags as everyone got to work. Albus reluctantly dragged out his book. After a stupid stunt like that, he did not want to sit next to Scorpius.

"So you found us eventually, then," Scorpius smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Albus snapped bitterly.

"All in good fun," Scorpius replied absently.

"Maybe for you," Albus mumbled.

"Whatever, Potter." Scorpius picked up a bottle and inspected the contents. "Do you know what this is?"

"Nope," Albus said without looking.

Scorpius sighed, and turned to Albus. "Look, Potter, it was a joke. Spence didn't take any house points, no harm done."

Albus tried to stay calm, not wanting to make enemies this early in the year. "I suppose you know the dungeons like the back of your hand by now; isn't the Slytherin common room down here?"

"That's right." Scorpius opened the bottled and sniffed.

"So... how far is it from here?" Albus tried to sound casual.

Scorpius raised an amused eyebrow. "I can't tell you, Potter."

"My name's Al," Albus insisted. "Stop calling me Potter!"

Scorpius shrugged again, and leafed through his potions book.

There was a long silence as the two tried to identify a sort of slimy leaf.

"Kind of weird with the twins, right?" Scorpius offered after a few minutes.

Albus' interest piqued. "Yeah, really weird. Although I know there's been twins before that were put into different houses."

"Yeah, but Slytherin and Gryffindor? That's a new one to me."

Albus had to agree. He'd never heard of such a thing. "They don't seem that different to me."

Scorpius sighed, and closed his book, obviously bored with the lesson. "How different are we all, really?"

"Hmm. I guess." Albus looked over at the twins, who were mixing together all of their ingredients in to a messy purple sludge. They were chuckling away and looked like they'd never been separated.

"You seem to get on well with Dorian," Albus noted.

Scorpius nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, he's alright. Proper Slytherin."

Albus was about to ask him what he meant by that, but Professor Spence stood up at that moment.

"Alright, I think there's just enough time to put everything away and rescue my classroom from that hideous purple blob before the end of the lesson."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On Friday afternoon, Albus, Rose and Dathan made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's house. The house was small, but welcoming, and obviously fairly new. Hagrid beamed at them when he answered the door.

"Alrigh' Albus, Rose. Good to see you. And who's this?"

Albus grinned up at Hagrid, and pushed a slightly nervous Dathan ahead of him inside the house.

"Dathan Davies," Dathan sputtered.

They sat down on a big squashy sofa, while Hagrid pulled a kettle off the fire and began pouring tea. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts, then?"

Albus and Rose began telling him all about their first week, and after a few minutes, Dathan joined in, too. Hagrid brought over a tray of his famous rock cakes, which Albus and Rose wisely declined. Dathan took one and soon regretted it.

"Hagrid," Albus asked, "Do you know if there's anything in the dungeon?"

Rose frowned questioningly at Albus.

"Oh, nothin' really, just classrooms and Slytherin, I think," Hagrid answered. "How come?"

"No reason," Albus said quickly.

"We just thought we heard something," Dathan added.

Albus glared at him.

"Heard something; like what?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, Rose. We heard nothing," Albus insisted.

A little while later they thanked Hagrid for the tea, and promised to come visit him soon. They headed back over the hills towards the school. But before they had got as far as the greenhouses, they saw someone running to meet them. It was Dorian, wide-eyed and out of breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he gasped at his brother. "You've got to come and see what I've found! You're not going to believe it!"


	5. Five: Ghosts Busted

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. A special thank you to _zuperankie_ for your interest in this story :)

Five: Ghosts Busted

Albus, Rose and Dathan stared at Dorian's excited, wide-eyed face.

"What? What have you found?" Dathan asked his brother.

But apparently Dorian was too excited to tell them, and he rushed off back towards the castle at breakneck speed. The three hurried after him, trying to keep up. They followed him through the Entrance Hall, up several staircases, until Dorian had to wait for one of the staircases to come back into position, having stranded a group of Hufflepuffs a few floors below them. Dorian was trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on, Dorian?" Albus asked, gasping.

"We were... (gasp)... looking... (gasp) ... around the castle... (gasp)... and we found something!"

"What? What have you found?" Rose said, getting impatient.

The staircase snapped back into place, and Dorian rushed up again. They were going higher and higher; Albus lost count at ten staircases, and they eventually reached an ancient, rickety corridor, and Dorian rushed over to a shadowy doorway, leading up a spiralling stone staircase. Albus thought they must be as high as they could go now, as it was as cold and damp as the dungeons. They reached a trapdoor overhead, and Dorian struggled with the rusty latch.

"How did you _ever_ come across this place?" Rose gasped.

"Just looking," Dorian mumbled, as Dathan joined him, and together they pushed the heavy trapdoor open.

Everyone climbed up, and into a large, light room. Albus scrunched his eyes as he tried to adjust to the bright light. The room was round, and made mostly of windows. It was obviously the top room of a very tall tower, and offered an amazing view of the Scottish countryside round about.

But that's not what caught Albus' eye.

Elegantly gliding around the room, lighter than the sunlight, were a large cacophony of ghosts.

Rose quietly murmured to Albus that she recognised a lot of them – the House Ghosts were all here; as was Moaning Myrtle, a spectacled girl who was supposed to be haunting a toilet; an ancient ghost with a beard as long as his body sat snoozing in a corner, whom Rose identified as their History of Magic Professor; and above them all, looming in the rafters, was Peeves, a poltergeist who was busy throwing chalk at Moaning Myrtle's glasses.

"I found the ghosts!" Dorian said with a flourish, grinning from ear to ear.

They all stared in amazement. A moustachioed ghost wearing a rather large ruff around his neck swooped over to them, wearing a strained smile.

"Ah, hello there," he said. "First-years, are you? Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Rose blurted, her eyes wide.

"_Sir_ Nicholas, if you don't mind," the ghost said proudly.

"But... what are you doing all the way up here?" Albus asked. "Aren't you the Gryffindor ghost?"

"Yes, indeed... er... are you all Gryffindors?"

"We are," Dathan said, gesturing to Albus. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor Tower, Sir Nick?"

"Uh... we've... we've been admiring the view," Nick said, gesturing to the scenery outside.

"All of you?" Dathan said dubiously.

"Y...yes..." Nick faltered.

"You're all scared; I heard you talking earlier!" Dorian insisted. "They're scared of something in the castle."

Albus turned to look at all the ghosts congregated in the room. "What are you scared of?"

"Yeah, nothing can hurt you – you're _dead_!" Dathan said bluntly.

Nick straightened his ruff pompously.

"We may be dead, but there are some things in this place that could terrify anyone, even _him_," said the Fat Friar, gesturing to the Bloody Baron, who was perched in a corner, glaring at the children.

"Tell us what it is!" Dorian ordered.

Sir Nicholas snorted. "Slytherin, no doubt," he muttered to the Friar.

Dorian blushed.

"Have you told the Professors?" Rose asked, trying to ease the tension. "Have you spoken to Professor Commonwealth?"

"We're not going down there, child," said a beautiful ghost, who headed over to Rose from the window. "There are things occurring in this castle; terrible things. You would do well not to wander."

Rose stared up at the lovely, translucent woman. "You're The Grey Lady, aren't you? Helena Ravenclaw."

Helena glanced at Rose's tie, noticing the Ravenclaw colours, and her features softened. "Stay in Ravenclaw Tower, my dear," she whispered. "Do not wander the corridors alone."

"DO NOT WANDER THE CORRIDORS ALONE!" came a screech from the rafters.

The children jumped, and looked up to find Peeves the Poltergeist tittering to himself.

"Do not wander the halls alone,

Don't sneak around at night!

You tiny little first-year pests

Will surely die of fright!"

"Peeves!" warned Sir Nicholas, but Peeves ignored him.

"There's something lurking in this place,

Something ancient and dead.

It wants to be free, wants revenge,

So hide under your bed!"

"PEEVES!" A gravelly growl from the corner echoed around the room, and the whole place fell silent. The Bloody Baron was glaring up at Peeves with fire in his eyes. Peeves, looking fearful, whipped his belled hat from his head, wringing it in his hands.

"So sorry, so sorry," he muttered.

Albus could feel the blood draining from his face. The dreams he'd been having, the voice he'd heard in the dungeons, was _that_ what Peeves had been singing about? He exchanged a brief glance with Dathan, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Er... we'd better be going," said Rose, pulling on Albus' sleeve, having seen the Bloody Baron's glare turn to them.

They all headed down the spiral staircase to the main corridors, tripping over their shoes in an attempt to make no noise. They kept glancing over their shoulders, trying to convince themselves that the shadows they saw were _meant_ to be there.

"What's going on in this place?" hissed Dathan.

"Did you see anything when you were looking for secret passages the other night?" Albus asked him quietly.

Dathan shook his head. "Nothing like what Peeves said."

They hurried down a staircase, and were just heading round a corner to the next one when

_THUD!_

The group bumped into a solid wall. They screamed.

"Hello there," said the solid wall in a kind voice.

They looked up to find the Headmaster, Professor Commonwealth, smiling down at them. His long, scruffy beard was braided in several places, and was tinted blue for some reason. Albus heaved a sigh of relief.

"Professor," he said. "There's... there's..."

"What's the problem, Mr Potter? Why are you four this high up in the castle?"

"Sir, we found the ghosts," said Rose. "They're all up in the tower over there." She pointed back up the way they came.

"They said they're afraid of something," Dorian told the Headmaster.

"What are they afraid of?" said Commonwealth.

"Peeves tried to tell us, but the Bloody Baron wouldn't let him," Albus said.

Professor Commonwealth's face turned serious at that comment. "I will go and speak with them this instant," he told them. He swooped past them, heading towards the tower.

"Professor!" Albus blurted.

Commonwealth turned, regarding him. "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Is something happening in the castle? Is something... _here_?"

The Professor smiled, amused. "What kind of something, Albus?"

Albus really didn't know how to answer that. "I... I don't know, Sir."

Commonwealth's smile widened, lightened up his whole face. "Fear not, my young friends. There's nothing wrong at Hogwarts. You are perfectly safe here." He turned to leave again.

"Hey, Professor?" Dorian called.

The Professor slowly turned again. "Yes, Mr Davies?"

"What happened to your beard?"

Professor Commonwealth chuckled. "Oh, a little mishap with the third-year Potions class, nothing to worry about." With that, he disappeared down the corridor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Albus was on his own once more, clad in his pyjamas and dressing gown, making his way down the dark, stone corridor. He knew what would happen by now, he had been here too many times for it to be a surprise, but it still terrified him when he heard the whispery breath ahead of him: "LET... ME... OUT!"_

_Rather than give way to fear, he ran – Gryffindor lion or not, he knew the difference between bravery and stupidity – he ran all the way back out of the corridor, into the main school. It was still dimly lit, obviously night time. Albus vaguely remembered Dathan using a simple spell to illuminate his wand, and suddenly his own wand was lit, showing him the way. _

_Albus found himself nearing the library. It was quiet and empty – the Librarian, Madam Dennison, wasn't there, and the whole place was lit by a singular candle on one table near the far wall. Albus made his way carefully over to it. The silence was deafening as he tiptoed over to the table, and found the candle illuminating an ancient, leather-bound tome. There was no visible lettering on the cover, but in the candlelight, Albus could make out the embossed image of a picture frame._

_At that moment, a breeze passed over Albus, making him jump. It blew out the candle on the table, and made the book flip open, the pages flapping. Albus held up his wand to the book, and saw, on the open page, a moving photograph of a witch painting a portrait. The witch in the photograph turned slowly to stare at Albus, then the wizard in the portrait she was painting turned to stare at him too. Albus jumped back, and turned to leave the library in a panic. He screamed as he found himself face to face with someone stood behind him. Dathan._

"_Al," he whispered._

"_Al."_

"AL! WAKE UP!"

Albus groaned. This was becoming all too regular – someone having to wake him up from a weird dream like this. Dathan was leaning over him, shaking him awake. Albus sat up in bed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. _What is happening to me?_ he wondered blearily.

"Come on, breakfast," said Dathan, eyeing Albus dubiously.

By breakfast that morning, news that the ghosts had been located had spread across the whole school. Each of the four tables were buzzing with interest. What Albus found out was that Commonwealth had tried to convince the ghosts to come down into the school, but they had all refused, apart from Peeves, who had promised to resume his rioting and mayhem in the upper floors of the school.

"Wonder what's got into them?" said Kyle Hammond, a tall kid with a ponytail from James' year.

Albus watched James shrug and continue to eat his porridge, uninterested.

"I heard that they're scared of something in the dungeons," said a fourth-year girl.

James glanced at Albus. Albus had asked him a few days prior if there was something hidden in the dungeons. Albus knew that James was wondering now.

Albus yawned into his pumpkin juice. Dathan elbowed him in the side.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Albus nodded sleepily. "I keep having bad dreams," he muttered.

"Maybe you're just missing home," Dathan suggested.

Albus nodded again, not wanting to tell him that he'd been having the dreams long before he'd come to Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I don't believe it!"

James stormed down into the common room in a rage. He kicked a table leg, scattering Wizard Chess pieces around, and threw himself down in an armchair in front of the fire. Albus stared at his brother in amusement. He'd never seen his brother mad at anything or anyone except himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

James glared over at his little brother. "My map! Someone's stolen my bloody map!"

Albus frowned. "What map?"

"_My_ Map!" James glowered.

Understanding dawned on Albus – the 'Map' as James called it, was an ancient empty piece of parchment, one of their father's prize possessions, which James had stolen last Christmas. Fortunately for James, their father kept his 'prized possessions' locked away in his study, and rarely needed them anymore. He hadn't noticed James had taken it.

"You mean _Dad's _map?" Albus corrected with a smirk.

"Did you take it, you little creep?!" James snarled.

"No, I didn't!" Albus denied adamantly. "What would I want that mouldy old thing for?"

James just muttered something under his breath, stood up, and began turning the common room upside down, searching moodily for the raggedy parchment. Albus rolled his eyes, and decided to leave the room before James turned his temper back to him.

Albus found himself making his way towards the Library. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be going to the Library on a _Saturday_, but his latest dream kept coming up in his mind, and he found himself wanting to look for that ancient tome with the witch artist.

He made his way up into the Library, offering a weak smile to Madam Dennison, who glanced at him snootily over her cup of tea. He wandered the cavernous room, wondering just where to begin. All of the tables were pristine and empty, except one, at the far end of the room. Where the candle had been in his dream.

His heart speeding, he headed closer, to find the candle still lit, and, studying by its light, was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius looked up as Albus approached, no smile on his lips, but interest in his eyes. "Potter," he greeted. "Getting ahead on your homework already? Good for you."

"I'm not here for homework," Albus muttered. He leaned over, trying to casually look at the book Scorpius was reading.

Scorpius noticed, and showed Albus the front cover. 'Hogwarts – A History, Vol.2.' Albus sat down on the edge of the table, slightly disappointed. "My cousin Rose is always telling me to read that," Albus mumbled.

"Smart girl – it's an interesting read," Scorpius agreed in a bored tone. "There's a lot you can find out about this place."

"Oh yeah?" Albus' interest was piqued. "Like what?"

Scorpius smirked, and closed the book. "School's not like that, Potter. You've got to do the legwork yourself." He stood up, and straightened his robes. He stepped over to Albus, and pressed the book to his chest.

"Consider it a gift from me, Potter. You might learn something."

He let go of the book, and Albus had to grab it to stop it falling onto his foot. He watched Scorpius fight a smile as he walked calmly away.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius turned, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Albus' confidence faltered, and, feeling stupid, said, "My name's Albus, not Potter."

Scorpius regarded Albus appraisingly for a moment, before nodding. "Albus." He turned and left the Library.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
